


Reasoning

by WeMermaid4this17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMermaid4this17/pseuds/WeMermaid4this17
Summary: Hunk will defend Lance across the Entire universe. He'll even defend him when he's arguing with Keith.





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> All these that I am posting used to be on my Tumblr, and I have moved them to AO3. I also edited some of them.

“Back off, it wasn’t my fault.” Lance Exclaims.

Keith is seconds away from pulling his own hair. They haven’t gotten along to begin with but Shiro assigned them to a mission together and Lance has refused to accept any of his ideas.  
They were suppose to persuade the aliens on this planet to join them in the fight against Zarkon but Lance tried showing off, which interpreted as a challenge on their planet.

“How is this not your fault!?”

Keith exclaims while he points at the bruises and cuts on his face.  
The two paladins had managed to fight the aliens and win their support, so they were heading back to the castle in the red lion.

“We completed the mission didn’t we? So I don’t see the problem.” Lance shrugs.

They are practically at the castle, but Keith has refused to let this go.  
“You made this mission 10x harder than it had to be!”

Shiro and Hunk share glances when they hear the other boys argue.

“If you wanna blame anyone, then blame yourself, if you would have just listened to me in the first place then…”

“…We would have been killed.” Keith finishes.

“Would you just let me finish a sentence!?”

“Yeah, When you apologize for putting our lives in danger.” Keith compromises.

“We are in the void of space, our lives are already in danger!”

“Say you’re sorry.” Keith pushes.

“No.”

Shiro is about to step in and break the fight when Hunk speaks up.  
“I’m sure Lance had a reason, why don’t we just leave it at that?”

There is a sly grin that appears on the Cubans face and it only pisses Keith off more.

“What the Hell?”

The grin on Lance’s face grows wider as he pats Hunk on the back.

“Thanks Bro. I knew someone would understand. I’m going to shower and get some Z’s, I suggest you do the same Mullet, wouldn’t want those cuts on your pretty face to scar.”  
There is an expectant explosion of fiery rage that Shiro and Hunk are prepared to extinguish, but it never comes.  
“Are you serious Hunk?” Keith asks.  
“How can you defend Lance, you weren’t even there.”

“We’re friends.”

It’s so honest and blunt; Hunk has no hesitations or insecurities when it comes to his friendship with Lance.  
“Is that it? It doesn’t matter the circumstances, Lance will always be right? Can he do no wrong?”  
There is no anger when Keith asks. He just wants to understand.

Shiro who has said nothing continued to linger. He also has similar questions that Hunk may have the answers to.  
Hunk can see it in his peers’ expression. He’s silent for a minute to gather his thoughts, but he doesn’t leave their concern unanswered.  
“Lance and I were friends way before the Garrison. I mean I followed him into space, in a robot lion. So, Yeah, maybe not the best idea but I don’t feel like I’m in danger when I’m with him.”

Hunk can hear himself ramble.

“What I’m trying to say is in all the time I’ve known him, Lance has never given me a reason not to trust him.”  
“He almost got me killed!” Keith shouts.

“…And I owe him mine, so I know it is hard to believe, but I’ll always defend him.”

Shiro who has been hanging back crosses the room.  
“I don’t mean to ease drop but I don’t understand.”  
Hunk smiles softly at the memory.  
“I’m not skinny and I know that but growing up and being told you will grow out of that baby fat…Well, it didn’t happen for me and it didn’t help that I seemed smarter than the other kids…” Hunk trails.  
“ You were being bullied?” Shiro could relate to that, it was one of the reasons he was so adamant about working out, even at the garrison.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Your beating around the bush, Hunk. Just tell us already.” 

“I couldn’t swim, I was 10 and I was probably the only kid in Cuba who lived by the ocean who didn’t know how to swim. I was so insecure about the way I looked, so I never went to swim classes. Then Lance invited me to his Birthday party and it was at the beach, behind his house. It was also the first time someone invited me to a birthday so I, I really wanted to go…”

“So he saved you from drowning.” Shiro says pulling the pieces together.

Hunk keeps his eyes on the floor.

“No, his dad saved me from drowning but Lance saved me from being lonely. He didn’t laugh at me for not knowing how to swim. He was my first friend and he never questioned why I went to his party when I couldn’t even swim. All the other kids laughed, but Lance said,  
“I’m sure Hunk had a reason, so let’s just leave it at that.”  
“The kids in short stopped bullying me and Lance and his dad taught me how to swim.”  
Keith recalled Hunk saying the same thing earlier.  
“I know that Lance is loud and I know he isn’t always right but he didn’t press on the fact that I did something stupid all those years ago. So yeah, when he makes mistakes I’m sure he knows, but there isn’t any reason why we need to keep pushing at it.”

“ I need to apologize to lance.”

“Don’t! Lance won’t accept an apology, especially when this is no one’s fault. You’re both alive and that is all that should matter because we need everyone we can to help defeat Zarkon if we ever want to go home.”


End file.
